Seguir adelante
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¡CONTIENE SPOILERS! Víctor no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que había debido sufrir aquella niña tan rara. Drabble.


_"__**FRANKENWEENIE" **_**PERTENECE A TIM BURTON (DISNEY)**

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido hacía pocas semanas, Nueva Holanda recuperaba poco a poco la normalidad.

Por supuesto, muchos recordaban aún con pavor la desastrosa feria y los horribles monstruos que los habían aterrorizado, pero los daños habían sido reparados, los heridos estaban repuestos y los responsables habían sido castigados.

Víctor no recibió castigo alguno gracias a su valentía a la hora de enfrentarse a aquellos sucesos, y aunque hubiera sido así, estaba demasiado feliz como para que le importara. Sparky por fin podía volver a estar a su lado sin que importara que la gente lo viera. A decir verdad, le impresionaba la normalidad con la que los vecinos habían acabado aceptando al perro.

Ellos sabían lo mucho que quería a Sparky y, en realidad, ¿qué importaba que fuera un engendro de la naturaleza? Había salvado a Víctor y a Elsa, la sobrina del alcalde, sacrificándose en ello. Eso era lo que importaba.

Un día, como de costumbre, sacó a pasear a Sparky y a estirar las piernas después de estar un buen rato sentado haciendo los deberes. Era agradable ver cómo el vecino dejaba de quejarse de los destrozos de Sparky y lo saludaba amablemente para variar, que sus compañeros de clase no lo vieran más como un cerebrito marginado a pesar de haber causado en parte todo aquel revuelo, pero, sobre todo, le encantaba ver a Sparky disfrutando de una tercera oportunidad para vivir. Olisqueaba de acá para allá, corría, brincaba, le traía palos a su dueño. Víctor reía y no podía dejar de acariciarle.

- Hola, Víctor.

Sparky también brincó al oír de pronto aquella vocecita a su espalda. Cuando se giró, Víctor vio a aquella niña rara que vaticinó la muerte de Sparky. No podía recordar su nombre.

- Ah, hola...Eh...

- ¿Cómo va todo?-preguntó la niña con una vocecita dulce. A Víctor le habría parecido encantadora si no fuera por lo inquietante que resultaba su mirada.

- Pues...Bien, creo...Creo que bien. Aquí...Paseando a Sparky-contestó Víctor.

La niña miró a Sparky y sonrió, aunque él pareció asustarse porque Víctor creyó oír un gemido.

- ...¿Y tú?-preguntó por educación.

- Bien...Bueno...He tenido que explicar a mis padres por qué mi habitación está destrozada y cómo se me ocurrió copiar tu experimento con ese murciélago, pero creo que no se han enfadado mucho...Creo que es por lo de Bigotitos...Dicen que esta tarde iremos a la protectora de animales a buscar una mascota nueva.

Víctor recordó entonces que Bigotitos, o más bien el monstruo en el que se había convertido Bigotitos, había muerto en el molino de una forma horrible. Entonces estaba demasiado ocupado intentando devolver a la vida a Sparky una vez más, no cayó en la cuenta de que ella también había perdido a su mascota. Y que tal vez tenía más motivos para estar triste por ello que él.

- Oh...Eh...Respecto a eso...Lo siento...

- No pasa nada. En realidad, yo lo siento. Casi os mata a ti y a Elsa, y fue por mi culpa.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de que el experimento saliera mal.

La niña no respondió. Volvió a mirar fijamente a Sparky, quien retrocedió sin dejar de estar en alerta máxima.

- Tienes suerte de poder tener a Sparky a pesar de todo...

- ...Mira...Lo de los rayos fue un error...Fue muy irresponsable por mi parte hacer una cosa así. Así que...

- No pienses mal. Yo no quiero repetir tu experimento. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están...He aprendido la lección.

Víctor se preguntó si Edgar, Toshiaki y los demás la habían aprendido también.

- Me alegro-dijo.

La niña sonrió débilmente.

- Aunque me habría gustado que me hubiera hecho una profecía antes de morir...

- Sí...En fin...¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Emm...Oye...Tenía pensado acercarme a la heladería con Sparky...¿Quieres venir?

Su compañera se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante un momento. Víctor no sabía si no le había oído o si se lo estaba pensando.

- Gracias-respondió finalmente-. Me encantaría.

Víctor sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Sparky iba un poco apartado de ellos, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la presencia de la chica. Quien los hubiera visto, habría pensado que formaban una curiosa pareja. Curiosa o rarita, según cómo se viera.

- Oye...

- ¿Hm?

- Perdona si te ofendo, pero...¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

- Oh...Pues me llamo...

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
